ezbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Example Circuits
These circuits are examples of the most basic systems that you would need to achieve any goal. Each circuit is powered by a test generator, which would be be replaced by other methods of power generation in game. All of these examples are credited to the creators of Rustrician.io. Basic Circuits 1-Second Timer Loop CiRustrician.iorcuit A timer that runs every second powering the light. 1-Second Time with RAND Circuit A timer that runs every second which activates the RAND switch, which has a 50% chance of activating the light. Alternating Light Circuit Use the switch to switch power between the two lights. Alternating Light Circuit v2 Use the switch to alternate power between the two lights. Backup Generator Fail-Over Circuit A simple backup generator example circuit Memory Cell Demo Circuit An example of the Memory Cell electrical component. Circuit Loop Using a Memory Cell A simple looped circuit example using a Memory Cell. Dual Sensor/Switch Circuit Example This example circuit demonstrates the usage of multiple switches to activate a component. HBHF Demo Circuit This circuit demonstrates the usage of 3 HBHF sensors to power the light. HBHF Demo Circuit v2 This circuit demonstrates the usage of 3 separate HBHF sensors to power the light. Laser Activated/Deactivated Lights Circuit Two lasers are used to detect when a player enters or exits a base. RAND Switch Demo Circuit An example of the RAND Switch electrical component. RF Transmitter Toggled Generator Circuit An RF Transmitter toggled Small Generator example circuit. SAM Site RF/Wireless Circuit The RF Transmitter is used to toggle the SAM Site on / off. SAM Site Wind-Powered w/ Battery Fail-over If the wind turbine output is under-powered, then the battery will power the circuit. Wind-Powered Circuit w/ Battery Example circuit utilizing a large battery to store power from a wind turbine. Wireless Component Circuit Example Use the Switch or the RF Transmitter to activate the RF Broadcaster, which activates the light via the RF Receiver. Wireless SAM Site Circuit + Status Check The RF Transmitter is used to toggle the SAM Site on / off and the pager is used to check the status of the circuit. Dual Battery Example An example circuit demonstrating the usage of two in-line large batteries for power. Advanced Examples Auto Turret No Ammo Auto-Closing Trap Doors Circuit Auto Turret auto-closing trap doors (when no ammo) example circuit Backup Generator Auto Turret Circuit An example Auto Turret with Small Generator backup circuit Basic Auto Turret w/ Battery Backup Circuit An example Auto Turret with battery backup circuit Buffer Battery Example Circuit An example circuit demonstrating the use of excess power retention and utilization. Cave Base Fuel Generator and Auto Turret Circuit An example circuit using a Generator and Auto Turret for a case base. Multiple Auto Turrets w/ Battery Backup Circuit Multiple Auto Turrets example circuit Offline Defense Door Controller Oscillator A timer runs every second which activates the RAND switch, and has a 50% chance to open the door. Power Routing Concept Circuit An example of a power routing / power pooling concept circuit Sensor / Switch Combination Circuit This circuit illustrates the combination of multiple sensors and switches to activate a door controller. Sequenced Switch Circuit This circuit demonstrates a switch input sequence of 3, 1, 2 to be activated, in order, to power the light. Solar-Powered Auto-On Lights Circuit Example circuit utilizing solar panels to power lights and charge a battery. Solar-Powered SAM Site RF Circuit Example circuit utilizing solar panels to power a SAM Site and charge a battery. Timed Base Circuit A timer keeps the battery activated while the solar panels wait for day to recharge. Trap Base Timed Countdown Circuit A fully-functional trap base circuit with timer countdown capability. Chained Backup Generator Fail-over Circuit This circuit demonstrates the usage of 4 Small Generators to backup the circuit. Continuous 12-hour Battery Backup Circuit An example 12-hour Battery Backup Circuit using 3 batteries. Tesla Coil Trap Circuit A timed triple tesla coil trap circuit utilizing multiple fuel generators.